Stan O' War Adventure
by JMP Reality
Summary: Stan and Ford are on their Stan O' War adventure. Join them as they find treasure, solve mysteries, but not babes but each other and a new family member. Warning: Incest and Mpreg
1. Chapter 1 Prom

**Chapter 1 Prom**

It was a long time ago 1960 something at Glass Shard Beach and Stan was sprucing up his tux for prom that was in two weeks while Ford was sitting on his bed reading. "Are you ready for prom and after prom, Poindexter?" Stanley asked as he gave his twin a wink. "I'm not going." Stanford mumbled.

"What?!" Stan said surprise then asked, "Why not?" Stanford sighed, got off his bed and explained, "Well let's face it. No one wants me to be there and I don't even have a date."

"Neither do I." the younger twin explained. Then after that he informed, "That's why we're going together so I can give you flirting tips so you can get Amber Collingswood. Huh huh?"After that he playfully punched his brother's arm. Ford smiled for a little then he frowned again as he explained, "Even if I can get her. I don't know how to slow dance."

"I'll teach you." Stan offered then he said, "Get over here Sixer." Stanford rolled his eyes, but went towards his twin. Then Stanley explained, "Now put one hand on my back and grab my hand with the other." which Ford did. Then Stan said, "Now sway back and forth with me." The twins danced and the older twin looked down at his feet.

Stanley lift Ford's his head up and explained, "Keep your chin up Sixer. You gotta look in Amber's amber eyes."

"Actually they are green not brown." Stanford explained. "Sixer." Stan mumbled as he rolled his eyes, but also a smile as he continued the lesson.

Two weeks later the boys race downstairs when all of the sudden there was a flash of light. "Ma!" Stan shouted as his pupils got small, while Ford rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, but can a mother take pictures of her babies going to prom?" The boys just shrugged and posed for another photo then another one for another picture. Then Stanley gave Ford bunny ears and their mother consoled, "Stanley." and the twins just laughed. Then they heard a car horn and Filbrick shouted, "Cassandra, let's go!"

Cassandra opened the door and yelled back to her husband, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" After that she closed it, hugged her boys and said, "Now your Pa and I will be back on Monday so no parties."

"Yes ma'am." the boys said together. "Be safe." the mother said which made the boys said, "Yes ma'am." again. Finally Cassandra said, "And wear protection."

"Ma!" Stan shouted with embarrassment while Stanford got flustered. Cassandra hugged her boys one more time then when she was about to walked out the door she took another picture and left.

The boys rubbed their eyes and the younger twin asked, "Are you ready?"

"Nope, let's do this." Ford said with a smile and the two of them headed towards El Diablo and drove to prom. When they got there the twins got punch that's when Stan noticed Amber.

Stanley pulled Ford towards him and said, "There's your girl." After that he gave him a push and said, "Go get her."

Stanford approached the girl and she looked at him so he said, "Hey Amber, are you from heaven because you are the only ten I see." and the teen boy chuckled nervously only to get punch on his face and suit.

Stan saw that and walked towards him and threw his own punch on his own face and suit. They both laugh then the younger twin suggested, "Hey, one more dance before we ditch this place."

"Sure, but behind the bleachers." Ford suggested. Stan nodded and the twins headed under the bleachers. They danced as Stanley apologized, "Sorry, you didn't get the girl."

"Girls are overrated anyway. I need to focus on my studies." Ford informed. "And the boat?" Stan asked. The older twin nodded, smiled and said, "Yes and the boat."

Then after a few sways Stanford explained, "It's a shame though. There was this move I wanted to show her."

"What move?" the younger twin asked. Then Ford twirl his twin and dipped him. "When did you…?" Stan asked surprisingly. "I have been studying."

"Well ain't I special for getting this treat." Stanley commented. "You always been special especially to me." Ford explained then he kiss his twin on the lips. Stan was shock when Ford pulled away. Then the older twin saw the fear in the other's eyes and was about to say something, but ran out of the gym.

"Ford!" Stanley shouted as he ran after his twin. However when he went through the door, his brother was gone. "If I was Sixer where would I go?" Stan asked himself. "The library!" the teen shouted and headed to there, but his twin wasn't there.

"Okay, where else would he go?" the younger twin questioned. Then he said, "Chemistry," but he wasn't there either. After that he check the other science classes, the math classes, and heck even the English classes. Unfortunately Ford wasn't in any of those rooms. "Where the h is he?" Stan asked now more worried. Then he thought, snapped his fingers and said excitedly, "Got it." and check the history class, but he wasn't there.

Then Stanley thought again and asked, "Could he be…?" After that he headed towards his car, got in it, and drove off. Next he drove to the beach where the Stan o' War was, got out of the car, walked towards the boat, peeked inside, and there was Ford crying in his knees.

"Poindexter!" Stan said excitedly and in relief. Stanford looked up, saw Stan, and was about to say something, but decided to run away. However Stan grabbed his hand before he went far. Ford looked at his twin in the eye and apologized, "I'm so sorry Stan." Then he started rambling, "I don't know what I was thinking. It just you always been the only who cares about me, plus the atmosphere was perfect, and my hormones are out of control. Also….."

However Stan stopped his brother by kissing him on the lips. Then when they part the younger twin said, "I guess this makes us both freaks."

"I'm still more of a freak than you." Ford explained. "How come?" Stan asked. Stanford smiled with a blush and said, "Because I'm in love with you."

Stanley smiled with a blush too and said, "Right back at you." and the twins kissed again with more passion. That when Stan pushed Ford on his back to do some 'after prom'. "Stan wait." Stanford stopped his brother. "What Sixer?" Stanley asked with annoyance and confusion. Ford explained, "We don't have protection." The younger twin rolled his eyes and pulled out a condom and lube.

But Ford hesitated again, "Ley, I don't know about this. I'm still a…" but Stan put a finger on his brother's lips to quiet him. Then he explained, "I know you're a virgin. We're brothers that share the same room." After that the younger twin took his jacket and shirt off and whispered in Ford's ear so gently, "I'll take care of you." That got to Stanford with a moan and the older twin stripped off all his clothes while Stan stripped the rest of his clothes and the brothers made love.

The next morning, Ford blinked as the sunrise woke him up. Then when he was fully awake he noticed that his clothes were gone and he was cuddling with his new lover. "Stan. Stan, wake up." Stan groaned and tried to go back to sleep. "Stanley, wake up." Ford said a little louder and Stan woke up. The younger twin yawned and said sweetly, "Morning Sixer." Then kissed his brother on his cheek.

That's when Stanford said, "So last night did happen." Stanley looked down, took off the condom, throw it out and said, "I guess so." Ford looked down and asked nervously, "Do you regret it?" Stan just smiled, grabbed his brother's cheeks gently, kissed his lips and whispered without any hesitation, "Not at all."

As the brothers parted Ford had a huge smile on his face as he blushed, but frowned as he said frantically, "What if anyone found out about this? What if Ma and Pa found out about this? They will hate us!" Then the younger twin saw tears in his brother's eyes, held his lover's cheeks, wiped them tears away, and explained, "No one is going to find out about this." After that Stan kissed Ford's forehead and continued, "It will be just between the two of us just like the Stan o' war." Stanford nodded and said, "Okay."

Then the two passionately kissed. After that Stan said, "Now let's get our clothes on and get out of here before someone sees us." Ford nodded and the twins put back on their soaked sandy suits and headed home.

Then months past and the twin brothers kept their love a secret until Stan accidentally broke Ford's science project, ruined the older twin's chance going to that fancy school and the younger twin got kicked out.

Then years past and the twin brothers reunited again. However the brothers got in a fight and Ford got accidentally pushed in a portal.

Then 30 years later the twin brothers reunited again. However an evil yellow triangle terrorized Gravity falls and Stan sacrificed his whole memory to save it and his family and friends.

Luckily Mabel's summer scrapbook jogged the old man's memory back and everyone lived happily, but it wasn't the end.


	2. Chapter 2 Arctic Ocean

**Chapter 2 Arctic Ocean**

After many days of finding the perfect boat and tons on Soos's hugs, the twin brothers were off to the arctic on their new Stan o' war II. As they sailed through a huge storm, a giant squid jumped out of the water so Ford speared it in the head while Stan punched it in the eye and the big sea creature went down back in the water.

The brothers laughed then Ford's watch beeped. The older twin glanced at it and explained, "Weirdlageddon is straight ahead." Stan understood, grabbed on the ship's wheel and said, "Hold onto your socks. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

They sailed through the deadly water barely surviving and almost tipped over twice. Luckily, they made it in one piece. The twins sighed of relief. Then Stanford checked his watch for the Weirdlageddon's coordinates that's when Stan noticed narwhals. "Sixer, look at those unicorn whales things."

"They're narwhals you knucklehead and you know that." Ford explained still looking at his watch. "Will you look up and enjoy something for once instead of being a know it all, Poindexter." The older twin chuckled and looked up and enjoyed the narwhals with his brother. During the narwhals watching Stanley took a picture.

Stanford gave his twin a look so Stan said, "What? Mabel isn't the only Pines that can make a scrapbook. Plus you know Dipper wants a picture." Then he continued to take pictures. The older twin just rolled his eyes that's when he noticed the sky was turning red. "Stan look!" Stanley glanced up put his phone back and said with shock, "Whoa." Then with a smirked he said, "Well we're not going to get Weirdlageddon sitting here." and he grabbed the wheel and the boat sailed away.

As they cruised through the sea, Ford glanced up at the sky and his watch as he said, "Incredible. I'm detecting traits of Weirdlageddon, but not Bill's tricks perhaps we did destroy Bill after all…" However before he could finish that sentence the younger twin bend over and held his head in agony. "Stan!" Ford yelled with concerness as he ran towards his twin and check where he was hurt.

All of the sudden, Stan looked up at his brother and Ford saw that one of Stanley's eyes turned to a Bill's eye. Then when the younger twin cringed in pain the eye turned back to normal, but it started to bleed. "We have to get out of here." Stanford commanded as he sat Stan down. Then he turned the wheel the opposite direction until they were far away from the red sky.

After a few minutes which felt like hours, Stanley stopped screaming in pain and the bleeding stop. Ford sighed of relief then he approached his brother gently and asked in a gentle voice, "Ley, are you okay?"

Stan looked with a confused face at his brother and questioned, "Who's Ley?" The older twin went big eyed and said in panic, "No! No! No!" Then he started to paced. After that he saw the cabin door and went through it as he told Stan, "Stay there."

"Uh okay," Stan said confusedly then went back looking at the water. Meanwhile Ford was in the cabin thinking of something. "What to do?" Stanford muttered. Then he saw their chest, open it and saw Mabel's goodbye sweater. "Oh bless you sweetheart." Ford mumbled. After that the older twin grabbed it and headed out on the cabin.

Once he was out he ran towards Stan and said, "Here touch this." The younger twin gave the other a confused look and said hesitantly, "Okay." Then he took the sweater and said, "But don't see why.." However once he stared at the piece of clothing, all his memories from that summer at gravity falls came back and Stanley had tears in his eyes.

As the younger twin wiped those tears, he looked at his brother and questioned, "I lost my memory again didn't I?" Ford just nodded. Then Stanley asked, "What happen and why did I lose it again?" so the older twin said, "Let's go in the cabin and I'll explain everything."

Later after Ford explained everything, Stan asked, "So that yellow Dorito is still inside my head?" Stanford nodded and said, "I'm afraid so." The younger one laid down on one of the beds and said sarcastically, "Great. I ruined another science project of yours." After that he pointed at a wall and said, "Just drop me off at the next nut house."

Stanford held the pointing hand and said, "I'm not doing that. We're doing this together." Stan sat up and said, "But this project. Your chance to get rid of that illuminati guy." Ford grabbed both of Stan's hands and explained, "That doesn't matter. The matter is you Stan. I'm not losing you again. Once we find a way to get rid of Bill permanently then we'll go back to the Arctic."

"Really?" the younger twin asked. "Yes." Ford answered then kissed Stan on the forehead. Stanley blushed and said, "Well we should dock this thing and get some shut eye. It's getting late and we're not as young as we used to be." Stanford nodded then said, "I'll dock the boat. You get some sleep, you been through so much."

"Alright." Stan agreed as he laid back down. After that Ford went up on the dock to park the boat as he got there his face was starting to blush too. Later that night, the twin brothers were sleeping soundly when Stan started to frantically turning and hearing Bill's evil laugh and his family screaming for help. After that he screamed, woke up and sat up very quickly.

"Ley, are you alright?" Ford asked as he put his glasses on. Stanley took a deep breath and answered, "I'm fine. It was just a bad dream Poindexter. Go back to sleep." But the older twin didn't go back to sleep instead he asked, "It was about Bill wasn't it?" Stan nodded. Then the older twin said, "Come here."

"Ford, I'm an old man. I don't need someone to cuddle with." Stan explained. However the older twin said, "You would do the same thing if it was the other way around Knucklehead."

"You're right as always." Stanley said. After that he went on his brother's bed and the twins laid down. Then when Stan was asleep, Ford put his six fingers through his brother growing hair and his feelings when they were teens were coming back and Ford couldn't be happier. He just needed to make sure Stan felt the same way.


	3. Chapter 3 Back Home

**Chapter 3 Back Home**

Stanford was sailing the boat while Stan was just waiting in the cabin because his brother had a surprise. "Hey Sixer, can I have my surprise yet?" the younger twin asked.

"Not yet Stanley," answered Ford. Stan flopped on the bed and sighed with impatience. Then Stanley felt the boat dock so he tried to sneak up to see where they were. However, Ford came in and Stan sat down innocently. The younger brother just looked at his twin like he wasn't going up while Stanford just smirked. After that, the younger twin asked, "So can I have my surprise?"

"Yes, of course." the older twin said with a smile. However before they could go anywhere, Ford pulled out a blindfold and said, "But first, put this on."

Stan stared at the blindfold and explained, "Well, the last time I was blindfolded it didn't end well for me. But alright." and the younger twin put the blindfold on. Then the older twin guided his brother out of the cabin and off the boat.

Once they were on the shore Ford said, "Okay take off the blindfold." Stan took it off and saw... "Wow, a beach. Thanks, Sixer." the younger twin thanked with confusion. Ford just smiled and asked, "What beach is it?" Then the older twin moved Stanley's head to a sign that said, 'Glass Shard Beach' and a seagull landed on the sign and coughed up a bottle cap.

Stan was completely surprised and asked, "Ford, why did you bring us here?"

"Well I thought to bring you here will bring some memories back." the older twin explained. Then he asked, "How much do you remember?" Stan thought about it and explained, "Well Pa worked until he literally dropped dead and Ma retired in Florida."

"What about the house?" Ford asked. However, the younger twin didn't answer. "Stanley?" the older twin questioned. Then noticed his brother wasn't next to him anymore. "Stan?!" Stanford yelled as he searched for the younger twin.

After a few miles of sand and ocean, Ford found his brother on a very old swing set. The older twin walked towards the swing set and his brother as Stanley saw him and said, "Hey Sixer, look what I found and it's still in one piece."

Stanford approached one of the swings and touched it and said, "I can't believe it." The younger twin just grinned and said, "Believe it Pointdexter and hop on. If it can hold my fat self I'm pretty sure it can hold you." The older twin couldn't argue with that and took a seat. Then the twin brothers sat there in silence looking at the sunset.

That's when Ford saw the sun glowing on his younger twin's face and he knew it was time. Stanford took a deep breath and got off the swing. Stan got confused and asked, "Sixer, are you okay?"

Ford stared at his brother and explained, "Ley, there's another surprise I want show, but it might be illegal."

"I like it already," Stanley said excitedly. Then the brothers headed towards the surprise. Once they made it and were in front of abandoned houses and shops, Stan got confused and said to the older twin, "Uh Ford, this a creepy surprise even for you."

Ford shook his head and explained, "This is not the surprise Knucklehead. It's behind this wall, but we'll need punches to get through."

"Say no more," Stan said proudly and he put his brass knuckles on. Then he swung his fist and punched a big hole in the wall. After that, the two men walked through.

Later through dust and rubble, the older twin all of sudden stopped. "Uh Ford, why did you stop?" the younger twin asked. "Because this is the place," Stanford explained. After that, he went to feel the wall as he looked for something.

Stan was confused, but then Ford found the light switch and the room light up and so did the younger twin's face. It was the twins' old house and it was the same as Stan last saw it.

Stanford saw his brother's face and said with a smile, "Welcome home."

"Wow. This place hasn't changed a bit." Stan said amazed as he looked around. However, the amazement dropped when the younger twin sat on the couch and a huge dust storm came off it.

Stanley coughed as he explained, "The dust is new." Ford just smiled as he helped get the dust away. After that, the older twin sat next to his brother and said, "Ley, there is one more surprise I want to show you."

"Three surprises in one day. Ain't I special." Stan said with a grin. Ford blushed when his brother said that. Then he grabbed Stanley's hand and dragged him to the third surprise and said, "Come on."

"Must be really special then." The younger twin said surprised as he ran with his twin.

Once they made it, Ford excitedly opened the door and turned on the light. Stan can't believe his eyes. "Our room!" he shouted. After that, he looked around and said with excitement. Stanford grinned ear to ear as he stared at his brother

Then after seeing everything, the twins sat down on the younger twin's bed. That's when Ford began to blush as he asked shyly, "So Ley, is all your memories about this place back?"

"You betcha Poindexter. Every single one." Stan said with confidence. "I'm so happy you said that," Stanford said so happily. Then he grabbed Stan's cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

However, after a few seconds of kissing, Ford realized Stan was not kissing back. The older twin lets go of his brother and started rambling as tears form in his eyes, "I'm so sorry Stan. I'm such a fool. I knew this wasn't a good idea. I should have realized that not all your memories will come back. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." But then Stanford was stopped by Stan kissing him this time.

After a few minutes they parted and Stan joked, "Still got it." Ford just smirked and said, "Oh you knucklehead have no idea how much I changed." Then he tackled his brother off the bed and on the floor and kissing him passionately.

However, Stanford noticed that Stan felt tense. "Ley, are you okay?" Stan nodded and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine minus my pants getting tight. It's just I haven't done it for awhile and we don't have protection." The older twin rolled his eyes and pulled out a condom and lube.

The younger twin was shocked and questioned, "You plan this didn't you?" Ford shrugged and explained, "Well I was hoping we would be back on the boat, but" and he whispered in Stanley's ear, "my pants are also getting tight too."

Stan moaned took control and growled, "Let's do this." and the brothers took off their clothes and made love the same way they did at prom.

A few hours later Ford woke up cuddling with Stan with no clothes on and smiled lovingly at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. However, their sweet moment was interrupted when the older twin noticed it was dark out. The older brother got up and put his pants on.

After that, he looked at his brother again and said, "Stan wake up." Stan just groaned and went back to sleep. "Wake up Knucklehead," Ford said louder.

Stanley groaned again, but he this time he got up and asked with grumpiness, "What Sixer?! What crazy thing did you find that you had to wake me up?!" Then the younger twin noticed they weren't on the boat but in their old room. "Oh right," Stan said with a grin and kissed Ford, but the older brother stopped him.

Stanford smirked as his brother pouted so he explained, "Oh Ley, I would love to have another round, but it's getting late and I don't want to be arrested."

That's when Stan explained as he got dressed, "But it's fun getting arrested." Ford just put his arms around his brother and asked, "How about we'll be runaways instead?" and kissed Stan's nose.

"I love you Pointdexter," Stanley said with a lovey-dovey smile. "I love you too Knucklehead," Ford said back and the two brothers ran back to the boat hand to hand.


End file.
